Just Another Battle
by noynoy97
Summary: basically its a mortal instruments story with my own characters and a few guest appearances by the original characters its based in florida two girls going undercover to find out the mystery why the vampires and werewolves are working together
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**This is my first story enjoy! i hope you like it, please comment and review it, anything will be awesome! oh and sorry about spelling or anything! ps my characters are my own and the plot and such is owned by Cassandra Clare.  
><strong>

Just another battle : Chapter 1 The Beginning

"GIRLS COME TO THE FRONT DOOR! NOW!" Shouted an elderly lady, her name was Fiona she was the one who ran the Miami, Florida institute she was also the grandmother of a certain redhead. Soon enough two girls both in their pj's looking like a mess but they have weapons and they knew how to use them.

"why do you girls have those huh? I just asked you to come down here I didn't scream and yell like I was in mortal danger now did I? put those away, hell" said Fiona shaking her head and waving her hands

"yes, okay, okay they are put away now what is it you yelled at 9:30 in the morning?" said the redhead as she put away her katanas and stretched this was Stella Fiona's granddaughter the girl next to her looking in the mirror and stretching was angel, Stella's partner in crime and best friend she lived at the institute with them.

"well you girls have a Clave summoning at noon, no I don't know what about, they wouldn't tell me anything so go get ready and then you can come down and have breakfast before you leave." said Fiona shoeing them away and walking off to the kitchen.

Stella's point of view.

I shook my head and yawned my grandmother was crazier than I am.

"If the meetings not till noon why the hell did she wake us up this early?" I asked to no one

"What did you say young lady!" shouted Fiona

"Oh shit! Go, go, go." I said to angel running up the stairs almost tripping, once we were far away enough we calmed our walk. "What do you think it's about?" asked angel stopping I looked at her.

"Well it can't be another war can it? Valentines dead, right?" I asked her she nodded I could tell she had a bad feeling and when she has bad feelings it never ends up well for me.

"Come on, we better get ready before Fiona has one of her spoon throwing competitions at our heads." I said wincing at the last incident, she laughed at my face "That was all you!" I looked at her

"dude I was killing demons all night the before and she acts as if I'm invincible." I say shaking my head

"But you kinda are, your just lazy." she said looking at me like a parent "oh shut it, it takes you forever to get ready, go on." I said beginning to walk my way back to my bed room. i looked out the window into the busy streets of Miami, today was going to be interesting i just know it. I sighed heavily and began to make my way to the bathroom, Fiona would kill me if i showed up to the Clave smelling like demon blood. So i showered very quickly and dressed in my usual attire Miami was way to hot for leather like Isabelle Lightwood loves to wear instead, here we wear regular clothes with protection runes stitched into the seams. I chose a pair of my favorite jeans and a simple elbow length shirt that makes my faded runes more darker my short read hair was to wild to tame so i simple did what guys do shake it. I grabbed my katanas a gift from a old friend in japan, used them every since i strapped them to my thighs and laced my knee high hunting boots stuck my steelie into my boot and left my bed room.

"Angel you done yet or what!" i yelled through the door

"no! I'm not, I'm still getting dressed slow your roll! even for you it cant be hard at all!"

"I'm coming in!"

"Ok!"

i walked into the very clean room, god neat freaks they annoy me, angel came out of the bathroom and yelled at me.

"STELLA! WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR GOING OUT TO A STREET FIGHT?"

"Because I'm going to the Clave it might end up a street fight." i said as if it was obvious.

"Stella we are going to the clave the people who pay us? you have to look presentable." she said when she began to do her make-up.

"The last time i looked presentable in front of the clave sent us straight to the swamps to do some stupid crap." i said laying on her bed and tossing some random object on her bed side stand

"Oh my god here we go again." she said

"Hey! dont give me that crap! those were my favorite boots! and they were ruined! damn gators!" i said sitting up

"Yeah, yeah i know come on i don't have all day to deal with my ass of a father."

"I'm not starting you on that. Come on lets get some breakfast I'm starved" i said jumping around and punching the air

" You always are."

we walked out of her room and slid down the Bannister as we were walking past the library a man about early fifties in a silk robe came out of the doors "Ello girls do you-

"Yes follow us." i said sighing my grandmother looks like shes forty and shes actually fity-five and she is highly sexually active...ugh there for there are a lot of older men coming in and out of the institute. I herd Angel giggling beside me i shot her a look which only made her laugh harder, i sighed again he tried to small talk but Angel wouldn't stop giggling. Once we reached the kitchen i sat at the stool "ooooo waffles." and began stuffing my face.

"Umm Fiona who are these strange girls?" he asked kissing her

"Oh Nigel this is my granddaughter Stella, and this is her roommate Angel girls, this is Nigel."

"Hello its nice to meet you." said angel

"Oh my lord...you slept with my grandmother...in the library?...good god, do please tell me you cleaned up after yourselves?" i said

'STELLA ANNE i did not raise you like that young lady! apologize." Fiona said waving her wooden spoon

"Fine, i'm sorry Nigel it's a pleasure."

"Oh it's quite alright, and nothing happend in the library i was simply reading the paper. But i must ask, what are such beautiful girls like your selves doing with tattoos?" he asked

"Oh there is a god! and it was a wild night in vegas, we promise to never talk about ever again." i said laughing and and looking at Angel

"What? ladys of your degree should not be acting this way it is simply unlady like."

"Well Nigel, it's almost eleven and I must tell you I have some other unlady like things to do today, a couple of brawls maybe a few more tattoos, so I'll have to be going bye Fiona." I said kissing her on the cheek, and grabbing an extra waffle, and grabbing my jacket.

"Thank you for breakfast Fiona, pleasure meeting you Nigel!" said Angel I sighed goodie good. We made our way outside and into the garage, I unlocked the car and got in, Angel got in the back.

"I got a bad feeling."

"Damn i hate it when you say that, i always end up half dead." I said shaking my head

1 hour latter

we had arrived up town the clave was stationed in an old court house, they want to feel important. I can feel angel was tense she doesn't like being summoned, her giant ass of a father abandoned her when her mom ran off thus leaving her with me and Fiona and I think shes better for it. I mean, the man doesn't just ever call to say hi, and he makes her call him Mr. Lore i hell, i call him mr. douchebag asshole...

we had walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello please sign in, do you have and appointment?"

we signed in "No we were summoned by Mr. Lore?"

"Full names?"

"Angelica Marie Lore."

"Stella Anne Vale."

"Ah yes, room 13 go straight on in."

"Thanks"

Angel raised her hand to knock, I took her arm and said "Come on no need for pleasantries." we stood in the middle of an empty court room angels father sat behind the judges desk trying to intimidate us. I scoffed at the thought.

"Alright this meeting is beginning." This would be Edward Lore Clave political officer and douchebaggy man, and biological father of one Angelica Lore but hey, what can you do.

"Alright girls this is top secrete, no one can know your working on this case i chose you because your some of our most gifted shadow hunters. And at 18 that is quite a feat Robert give them the files."

a small boy looked about ten and till doesn't have his first rune yet? shame he seem like he could do much.

"So apparently the Werewolves and Vampires have set aside their differences, and began treaty of peace? whats so wrong about that?" I asked

"You"ll have to come with me for that."

While we were walking I looked at Angel "you ok?" I whispered she nodded slightly. We had went down to the basement and went farther down whatever he was showing us, he really wants kepted a secrete or its really dangerous, I drew one katana.

"I wish I could say you wouldn't need that Ms. Vale but then I would be lying."

We stopped in front a restaurant refrigerator looking door with chains and claw marks covered the door, when he opened it...

until chapter two

**make the asain happy any review purrrrttyyyy please? you dont have to but it would be nice if you did! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beast

**I AM BACK! yeah i know i started classes and such had so much friggin homework but i found time in my schedule to ****update****, you're welcome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : The Beast<p>

Angel's point of view.

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Stella tense and draw out her katanas the bad feeling in the back of my stomach grew, my hands made their own way towards the dagger case on my hips i un-clipped the buckle and drew out four daggers, two for each hand. I watched dad begin to unlock the chains, the door was bare, we all herd the dark growl of the thing behind the door. Stella crouched, I raised my arm, "Fiona, Anghel" said Stella calling out the names of her katanas which came alive with a blue glow, "Estell, Edward, Filona, Calen" one by one the daggers in my hands came alive throbbing with the faint glow, the door opened like a giant safe once the light hit the opening a gaint black beast flew towards us. I flew by instinct one by one the silver blue daggers flew from my finger tips spinning them selves in to the beasts ankles and wrists slowly a man came out of that transformation but it just wasn't any man... it was a shadow hunter "What the hell?" exclaimed Stella in confusion "...What exactly is going on?" I asked turning to my father he looked at us "Angel, Stella you two were chosen to work a top secrete case called night moon, do you accept this case?"  
>I looked to Stella and nodded, she shrugged "I Angelica accept this case."<br>"Very well ms. vale?"  
>"Well it doesn't seem I have a choice do I? I am far to curious to say no now, I Stella accept this case."<br>"Good now this man is no longer a man, hes a hybrid of sorts this is what the Vampires and the Werewolves are doing together. They are experimenting, and not on humans they are experimenting on Nephilm. Apparently it just kills the mundanes so they have been kidnapping the Nephilm." He said the man beast looked as if it had pasted out so I went into the room to gather my daggers, I had safely retrieved them but I had gotten up close to it the human teeth were gone, and replaced with fangs and k-9 teeth. I turned to leave then i herd a growl escape from the throat the Nephilm/beast, and it was coming for me. It had jumped and was in mid arch when Stella's katana flashed green and blue and planted its self into the beasts chest above the heart and into the wall, the beast was pinned and it made its way back into a human thing I guess you could say, but then I turned to my quote father unquote.  
>"Why hasn't this thing been put down yet?" I was beyond mad who knows how many people this thing could have killed if it had gotten out and on to the streets. "We needed whatever information it had." He said calmly i turned to look at him, to study him, his expression, his posture, his stance has not moved at all not even an inch! How dare he! I was almost killed! His own child!<br>"What the fuck is wrong with you! I was almost killed! And you don't fucking care at all! ho-"  
>"Angelica! That is enough! Now is not the time for that conversation." I looked at Stella, she never talked to me like that, never I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mr. Lore that was out of line." I said turning away from him staring at the man beast pinned to the wall. "So you want it questioned? Has anyone done that yet? Or at all? I should say."<br>"No we haven't, be able to stabilize it or get anyone into the same room as it." He said avoiding my gaze, Stella's eyes narrowed she gripped her other katana. " Well you do now." She stepped in to the room she was no more than five inches away from the beast. "Who changed you?" She asked and waited 20 seconds "Where were you changed?" She waited again "Can you talk at all?" She asked once again "Go. To. Hell." He said and spit at her, she wiped her face. "I'll meet you down there ass hole." She didn't blink her stone cold silver eyes, when she raised her katana and in a flash the mans head was rolling on the floor at her feet. She pulled the other katana from his chest and his body fell to the floor next to his head. She wiped his blood from her eyes and drew and ignite rune his chest and forehead and within moments the dead body lit up in flames. "You had waited to long to kill him, he began to get cocky."  
>"You had no right to kill or light fire to him!" I looked at him he was furious. I looked to Stella she had cold hard silvers eyes. " I had every right! As a matter of fact you should have been the one to do it! But your a giant ass!"<br>"Stella! shut up!" I said she sighed and turned around wiped her katanas on her pants and put them away. "What is it exactly you want us to do?" I asked rubbing my eyes, "i want you to begin and investigation, what else? I want this madness ended!" And with that, he stormed his way back up the stairs. "Stell lets go." She locked the door back up, chains and all. My hands began clenching and un-cleching on their own, before we knew it we were in the lobby I was walking fast I wanted to get out of there. i stared at the floor as we walked "Angel you alright?"  
>"No."<br>"Okay." And just like that Stella dropped it all, and then I bumped into someone, the queen bitch herself Elizabeth Schimdt. "Oh its little Angel why arn't i surprised?"  
>" You know what Elizabeth? I'm in the mood to kill, so unless you want in on that i suggest you shut the hell up and move the fuck out of my way!"<br>"Oooo someones PMSing is little innocent Angel not getting her way today?"  
>"Elizabeth apparently you need a fucking hearing aid! I said move the fuck out of my way!"<br>And she laughs apparently she doesn't think I'm freaking serious! "Alright Schmidt learn the hard way, its okay we all do. But ya know it's gonna be your funeral." said Stella leaning against the wall still covered in blood. And apparently bored. "Hmm Stella arn't you late for another fight? Or maybe you have to help that whore of your grandmother up the stairs?"  
>"It seems my schedual just cleared up for a new fight, with your bitch ass! And you might want to take a double take about calling my grandmother a whore considering yours gets around like the plague, i mean how else did you learn your wicked ways?" Stella was now smirking arms across her chest and just chillin out. "Now listen to me whore-<br>"No you listen to me! Get out of my way and you just might make it on time to your ass kissing appointment, maybe there are a couple of blow jobs on your agenda today too?" I said, I have to admit that i had had it with her bull shit! I was always polite to her! She raised her hand as if to slap me! She was to slow. I punched her straight into the door I leaned down "Well look at the bright side now you can get a nose job you so desperately needed." I said sweetly and walked out of the building Stella followed but not before she could say Punk Bitch!"  
>And she jogged up to me "I told you every trip to the Clave ends up a street brawl and you got into more of them than i did! Wait till grams hears this one! Hah!"Stella said being goofy and making me smile "I'm not the one covered in blood." I said crossing my arms she looked down at her self "Fucking A..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 2 i hope you arn't to disappointed with my grammar<strong>**, eh well review. There was a lot of lovely drama in this chapter it was short, yes i know.**


End file.
